The Enigma of a Hero
by Arakiisjogenius
Summary: Izuku was always an analytical boy who noticed the little details. He never guessed that his beautiful paper notes would be his greatest weapons in a world of heroes. Katsuki and Izuku are not friends but only rivals.
1. A Quirk Unfolds

**A Quirk Unfolds**

* * *

Izuku was always an analytical boy. He was always fascinated by the various heroes that ran around with quirks that could summon the fires of hell, turn them into dragons, or be the strongest number one hero. He always thought it was fun to analyze them and notice how they used their quirks.

He started to notice little things they did every time they appeared, like how Endeavor would scowl slightly when the subject of his family was breached, or how All Might would subtly twitch like he was trying not to touch his left side. He felt an inexplicable draw from these habits, like they were more interesting than the quirks heroes use.

He began to become more and more obsessed with them, noting to his mother the little things heroes would do and writing them down in his notebook. Inko was slightly off put by Izuku's interest in eye twitches and face touching but wrote it off as a childish quirk (no pun intended).

She had no idea how literal that phrase would be.

* * *

It was a few days after his fourth birthday that Izuku first utilized his quirk on accident. He was contemplating his bowl of katsudon's look, taste, and texture. He decided to pick it up for a closer inspection of the precious details that called to him.

"Izuku, sweetie, you'll burn yourself if you touch the bowl like that," his mother Inko warned.

But, then something neither expected to happen occurred.

As his hands felt the intense heat of the bowl, instead of pulling away, he felt a different reflex. Overshadowing his own hands were a pair of strange purple gauntlets with a number of pink question mark symbols adorning them. As his eyes widened in shock, he followed an instinct he did not know he had and folded the air itself.

A white sheet of paper formed around the hot bowl and folded perfectly flat, consuming the bowl.

"…" Inko stared at the folded flat paper and her son's hands.

"…" Izuku stared as well, a blank look on his face.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"MOM!" An excited voice cried out with joy, "I have my quirk!"


	2. Answers are given

**Author's notes: Izuku's powers will not manifest as a separate stand entity but will act more like a transformation into Enigma's form.**

 **There will be some changes to how Enigma works as both artistic license and to make it more heroic**

 **Izuku will only will not be badly bullied, just his weird habits and eccentric look made fun of**

 **His relationship with Katsuki will be like Sanji and Zoro, both have respect for the other, but they can't go a day without busting each other's balls.**

* * *

It took Izuku around an hour to begin analyzing his quirk, ironically. Between his own cheering and excitement and his mother's hugs, kisses, and concern whether his hands would be like that permanently, he was highly distracted.

He and his mother examined the paper, noting how it was completely flat and unstained despite folding over onto a bowl of food. When Izuku picked it up, he noted everything that he saw in his classic mumble.

"The paper is completely flat and folded perfectly in half to the dimensions of a composition notebook, the paper is pure white with no distinguishing markings, there are is no darkness, grease stain or even weight beyond that of a normal piece of paper to indicate that the paper has even touched the bowl, let alone contain it..." Izuku mumbled in a way very distinctly him.

Deciding he had seen all he could from the paper, he decided to unfold it, and was shocked to see the bowl phase out of the blank inner surface of the piece of paper.

Testing his quirk out, he used it on his utensils, his chair, and then the table everything was on he found he could gesture the folding motion with his hands and in a split second the sheets would form from the very air and fold over onto the item he wanted to store. When he unfolded the paper, the item would phase out the surface. He had his mother test it and saw any one could release his stored items.

Inko was nonplussed over her son's initial transformation, but calmed down upon his hands returning to normal upon him willing it.

"Oh Izuku, I'm so proud," A teary eyed Inko said to her son, before gaining a sterner 'mom look' "but dial it back dear."

"sorry"

* * *

(Time skip to next day at quirk registration)

Izuku was happily kicking his feet as he practiced his quirk by sealing and unsealing a tongue depressor repeatedly while his mother talked with the doctor.

"It's entirely possible for a child to have a mutated quirk that is nothing like their parents', but this is the first time I have ever seen it in person due to the rarity of such an event," noted a fascinated doctor, " I understand that whatever you store loses all mass, and it is like all that's there is paper. I also see that your hands transform upon using it into these gauntlets, correct?"

Izuku nodded and accidently ripped the paper in his hands, causing a loud snap to be heard as a broken depressor fell from the torn pieces of paper. Intrigue filled him at this.

"So the stored items break when the paper is torn will they be burnt if the paper burns will they fall apart if the paper is soaked how much damage can the paper take without damaging the object...?" Izuku rambled on as was his usual.

"Has he always acted like this?"

"...yes"

* * *

 **More author's notes: Izuku will not have a stand, it will be a combination of transformation and emitter quirk, he will have a rivalry with Bakugo that is based around a weak but _very_ versatile quirk going against a strong but sorta inflexible quirk**

 **I will do other Izuku with a stand fics, most likely as one shots**

 **I have a poll on whether people want to go the transformation route**

 **Izuku will act very eccentric, obsessing over details and striking jojo poses, people will find this weird**

Karlos1234ify: I also love the Izuku with a stand idea

HanKanoya: What do you mean?

Web11211: Thank you, Izuku will not get OFA, his style will be ambushes and traps with his paper

KingJGamer: Izuku is being given Enigma, a canon stand

geenscoop1: I love the idea of how Izuku would use various stands


End file.
